Remember to Forget
by TricksterWriter
Summary: True Blood Season 4: Driving down dark Louisiana roads, Jade runs into a vampire. She doesn't know who he is, as it turns out, he doesn't either.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is set during season four of True Blood. Enjoy! ...and yes, I know, my title is very original. *WINK*

* * *

"What're you thinking about, Leon?" Jade asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"There is something lonely about it," he replied, turning his eyes to her. "You ever notice that?"

"What?" She asked, slightly grinning.

"There is something really lonely about it."

She gazes towards him. "What's lonely?"

He motioned toward the nightscape. "The road and the sky."

She quickly looked out his window, noticing the chilling moonlight. She watched its reflection glide across the rippling surface of a cow pond. The trees and the landscape looked silvery and whitewashed of nightly color. It was all deep blue and jet black and the moon was more scathing for how it emanates in a place of an absent sun.

"I think you're drunk." She comments, turning back to the road.

"I think you should look at it again."

She rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on the wheel. "I can't, I'm driving."

"C'mon, look at it!" He tapped the window again. "For me?"

She sighed and took a second to look through his window again. The moon was glinting like an angry white eye through the woods.

Unfortunately, a second is all it took.

She didn't notice the pale face in her headlights until the body made a sickening crack against the bumper. The tires running over bone. She could hear and feel the breaking underneath the car as they both screamed. She yanked the wheel and the car swerved into the wrong side of the road, until it was halfway into the grass. The world was distilled into the sound of screaming, her heart hammering in her ears, her stomach kicking back against her spine. She's screaming, trying to shake the image away, she held onto the steering wheel, hoping in someway it would help.

She knew damn well that it wasn't a deer. It wasn't a deer, it wasn't a cow, and it wasn't an animal.

A pale face, blue eyes, messy blond hair. His bare chest was exposed and he had been wearing black jeans.

A person.

She couldn't help falling as her last scream broke into a loud sob. Her face became hot, her blood ran cold, and she could feel her lunch racing to leap from her throat.

She screamed outward as her knuckles turned into white knots on the wheel, remembering the face over and over and over. Her arms were shaking and she was a permanent fixture behind the wheel, unable to let go.

It was a person.

It was a human being she had hit with her own car. A person she had just killed. There was no doubt about it, he was definitely dead.

"Shh, it's okay."

If he was still alive, he would be suffering. Lying there with his skull caved in, his ribcage snapped, and his legs mangled underneath him. She wondered how much of him was stuck to the frame of her car. She wondered if bits and pieces of him were lodged underneath her wheels.

"Shhhh, stop, stop, okay? It's okay! It's okay!"

Leon placed his hands on her shoulders forcing her to realize that she was still screaming. She was shouting, the words not registering until now. "I killed him! I fucking killed him! He's dead! I fucking killed him!"

"STOP!"

A violent shake wedged her off the wheel and she fell against her seat. Leon unbuckled himself and awkwardly held onto her as she gripped onto him. Her nails dug hard into his leather jacket and she was shaking uncontrollably, her body jolting as she sobbed. Her screaming muffled against his neck and her world through cracking bones was all but a blur.

She screamed to the tree, the moon, and everything that saw what she did.

She tried to pull free of his embrace, trying to get away, and see the body, see if he was still alive or dead.

But Leon held onto her. "Babe, everything is going to be okay."

He was calming and assuring at a moment like this. Though he was drunk, he still had his head on right. Or maybe it was the alcohol that allowed him a safe distant from how horrific this really was. Either way, she hated him for it. Her emotions went from sorrow to hate. From anger to horror. From wanting to hold onto him but also wanting to punch him.

"Let me go." She demanded, trying to push away.

"No babe. You're going to stay with me until you calm down."

"I-I killed him, Leon." She slightly pulled away, looking into his face, ignoring his grimaces, and hid dark smoldering eyes of her boyfriend. "HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!"

"He was in the middle of the road, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I was speeding!"

"He was in the middle of the road!"

"I killed him!"

"You didnt do anything wrong."

"He looked at me!"

"For fuck's sake!"

She gave up, her hands were shaking too badly to bother with the seatbelt anyway. She collapsed against Leon and cried. She was roughly trying to make sense of it all. One minute she was on her way to the gas station to get snacks with her boyfriend and the next she had killed someone. She could remember the thump of his hefty body against the metal of her car. She remembered how confused he looked before she had hit him.

Leon's words were soft and encouraging. "It's going to be okay, babe."

Even though she could hear the tremor of fear in his voice.

She forced herself to prop open the door and she threw up. Her lunch from the deli shop went flying into the grass. Leon held her hair back, waiting patiently as he patted her back.

"Leon," she managed, her voice cracking.

"Yeah, babe?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Are you okay?" An unfamiliar, silky voice broke through the short silence.

Jade quickly looked up and she widened her eyes, realizing she was looking at the man she had hit with her car only moments ago. She panicked, letting out a short scream, and she quickly stood up, punching him in the face.

The stranger grabbed his nose and took a step back. "What you do that for?"

"Why aren't you dead!?" Leon asked, reaching out for her, groping for her hand.

The stranger arched his eyebrow, letting his hands fall to his side, and she was staring in awe, watching at how fast he healed.

"Why don't you have a shirt?" She asked, sitting back onto her seat, getting to the real question. She knew what he was and it didn't surprise her.

What surprised her was to see a handsome, shirtless vampire walking the road in the middle of nowhere.

The vampire look down and shrugged. "I don't know."

She heard Leon scoff and she nudged him. "Do you have a name?"

"I don't know," he replied, glancing at his feet.

She bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

"Well, nice meeting you 'I dont know.'" Leon said heatedly, bringing his fist up, threatening him. "But, next time you go for a stroll in the middle of the night, don't walk in the fucking road. You scared the living shit out of my girlfriend!"

The vampire protracted his fangs and Leon widened his eyes, quickly pulling Jade closer to him.

"I wouldn't harm anyone." He said, looking at his feet again, and he retracted his fangs.

"Do you need a lift anywhere?" Jade asked, pulling away from Leon. He was obviously not okay. "Since, I hit you and all."

"Are you serious, Jade?" Leon asked loudly, grabbing her arm. "He's a fucking vampire!"

She glared at him. "Did you figure that all out on your own?"

"I would be grateful," the vampire said, his eyes softening.

She smiled sweetly and motioned her hand to the back seat, already making her decision. "Don't worry about him, he's a dick. You can get in."

The vampire bowed his head and opened the door, and quickly got in. Jade and the vampire closed their doors and she pushed onto the gas, driving off the grass, and she returned to the road. This time she was cautious, going under the speed limit, and she made sure to watch the road.

"Do you need to go to a hospital or should we get the police? Anyone we should call?" Jade asked, trying to find some way to help.

The vampire sighed sadly and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't think so."

"Are you lost?"

"I-I don't know."

Jade matched his sadness with her own, and stared at the vampire through the rear view mirror.

Leon had turned his whole body toward the vampire and glared at him. "I've never seen a vampire real close up before, but I know when someone wants to eat us, and-"

"Leon, you're drunk." Jade said, interrupting him.

Leon turned back into his seat and sighed profoundly. "Well, I need another beer."

"There are no beers, you drank them all."

Suddenly the car went silent and Jade wasn't sure if she should say something to the vampire or not. She wanted to say something that would make him feel better, but she didn't know how to start. The vampire was lost, vulnerable, and sad. It was everything a vampire shouldn't be. She would occasionally watch the vampire through the rearview mirror and notice his grim eyes scanning the night. She had been around many vampires when she was a teenager and she never was intrigued by who they were or who they used to be. She was only amazed by what they could do and what they could do in bed.

But after that, she had met Leon, and hid that part of her away.

From the distance, Jade could see glowing lights, and she half smiled.

Leon squinted his eyes and brought his face close to the windshield. "Maybe we should stop at that bar."

"Do you think they have a phone?" She asked, making a sharp turn into the parking lot. She stopped the car and took the keys out of the ignition, and slid them into her pocket.

"I guess, I mean it's called, 'Merlottes.'"

"Can you give him one of your shirts?"

He widened his eyes and shook his head. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Please, Leon, I don't want him going in shirtless."

He glanced at her and then to the vampire and shrugged. "Fine, but I'm getting myself another beer. I deserve it after what happened earlier. Fucking vampires."

She watched Leon get out of the car, slamming the door behind him. She turned to the vampire and grinned. "Are you hungry?"

His eyes went big and he slightly grinned. "Really?"

She lowered her eyebrows, giving him a confused look.

The vampire licked his bottom lip. "Are you offering yourself to me?"

She shook her head twice and grinned. "Not today."

"Oh."

"But, if they serve the synthetic blood inside, do you want me to get you some?" She asked, unbuckling her seatbelt, reaching into the glove box for her wallet. "Do you like it warm?"

"When can I?" He asked, ignoring her question, as he slid onto the edge of the seat, his face getting close to hers.

"What?" She stammered as she gripped onto her wallet, squeezing it between her fingers.

"When can I taste you?"

She could hear the desire and the lust in his voice and she tried to return it. "We'll see, I-"

Then the passenger door opened. She fell back into her seat and Leon threw a black T-Shirt at her. "That was my only clean shirt I had in the trunk. Make sure he doesn't get his vamp juices on it."

He slammed the door and walked towards the bar, leaving them in the car. She grabbed the shirt and sighed annoyingly. "I'm sorry about him. The only vampire he has seen is on television."

The vampire softly laughed as she handed him the shirt. She watched as he put the shirt on, his toned, pale chest matching the moonlight. He was dangerously beautiful with his gentle smile and his messy hair. She parted her lips, imaging all the sinful things that she would do to him.

"Your name is Jade?"

She blinked once, realizing that the shirt was on, and she locked eyes with his. "Yeah, it's just Jade."

"It's beautiful."

"I wish I knew what your name was."

"Me too."

"Why don't you remember? Is it because I hit you with my car?" She asked, panicking.

The familiar sadness returned to his face. "No, it wasn't your car."

"What happened?"

"It was her eyes that did this to me. It was her, but it wasn't her." He replied slowly, his deep voice rambling as he spoke into Swedish and English. "They were emptying me, taking away who I was."

She swallowed, feeling the pain and loneliness in his voice. She grabbed his hand, bringing it close to her. She didn't say anything, she only held on, trying to give him warmth and safety.

She bit her lip, wanting to say something that would help him in anyway.

He softly pulled away. "Don't feel sorry for me."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, turning back into her seat. "It sounds like you had a terrible night. I mean, you don't know who you are and I hit you with my car and-"

"And you punched me."

"Well, you scared me."

He nodded, looking at her with skeptical eyes. "Too bad it healed so fast. I would've had you kiss it better."

She felt her cheeks flush and she let out a soft laugh. "Too bad."

"Jade! They have a telephone here!" Leon shouted from the entrance of Merlottes. "Hurry up! I wouldn't want that vampire eating you tonight!"

She rolled her eyes and opened her door. "Okay, we're coming."

She watched Leon disappear into the bar and she stepped out of the vehicle, closing the door behind her.

The vampire stepped out of the car, shutting it, and caught up to Jade.

She smiled at him as they were about to enter the bar, but she fell back as someone bumped into her, and the vampire caught her with both arms.

"Sorry, I-" the stranger widened her eyes at them, letting the door shut behind her. "Eric?"

Jade and the vampire turned left and right, trying to find who she was talking to.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" She asked, her blond pony tail bobbing up and down.

"What're you talking about?" Jade asked, glancing at the vampire and her. "Do we know you?"

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse and who are you?"

Jade was taken back at her harsh tone and she glared at her. "I'm Ja-"

"What're you doing here, Eric?" Sookie asked again, ignoring Jade as she brought one hand onto her hip. "Sam wouldn't be very happy to see you here."

"Listen to me, Sookie." Jade demanded, pushing the tall vampire behind her. "He doesn't know who you are."

"What?" She asked, glaring at him. "He knows who I am."

"I do?" He asked, sniffing the air, and he grinned. "Why do you smell like that?"

She finally noticed the confusion in his eyes and took a step back. "What happened to him?"

"I kind of hit him with my car, but he doesn't know who he is."

"Well, for starters his name is Eric Northman."

The vampire nudged Jade and he grinned down at her. "My name is Eric."

She nudged him back, giving him a smug smile. "It's beautiful."

"Do you remember Pam? Your progeny?" Sookie asked, crossing her arms.

Eric shook his head. "I have a progeny?"

Sookie grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Jade. "Pam will know what to do."

Jade followed them, keeping her hand on the vampire's back as they came to an old, beat-up yellow car.

"I'll take it from here." Sookie said, opening the car door and took a seat behind the wheel. "Get in, Eric."

He stared at Jade with sad eyes and shook his head. "Jade is coming with us, Snookie."

"It's Sookie."

"She is coming with us, Sookie."

"Whatever." She slammed the door, her face showing distaste.

Jade followed Eric into the back seat and the two sat uncomfortably. She watched Sookie start the car and she roughly drove out of there. It was silent except for a quiet country song that played in the background. She didnt like country music, but tonight, she enjoyed the way it matched the night sky of Louisiana. Eric's hand brushed against her arm and it sent chills to run up her back. She turned to him and noticed the black shirt he was wearing.

"Well, shit. I left Leon."

Sookie turned down the radio. "What did you say?"

"Never mind." She laughed, falling back onto Eric.

The vampire arched his eyebrow at her and smirked.

"His drunk ass could use a walk."

* * *

A/N: That's it for Chapter One. There is a TON planned for this story and I hope you all don't miss it.  
Thank you readers and thank you THESAURUS.  
Until, next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A full moon painted a thin swathe of light across the town of Bon Temps. They followed the short blonde toward the old-fashioned house as Jade held onto Eric's arm, leading him around the mud and pokies on the ground. Jade looked over to him, enjoying his gentle, confused expression.

"Are you doing okay, Eric?"

He looked down at her and shook his head. "Can you smell that?"

She inhaled deeply, catching scent of manure and the fresh, earthy smell of the country. "Cow shit?"

He expelled a breath, closing his eyes, and sniffed the air. "Sunshine."

Jade didn't know why she suddenly thought of the train in Seattle. But she thought of it. Her head was thrown back, one leg stretched across to the empty seat before her. She remembered looking out the window, seeing the light in the distant, and feeling the heat against her skin. It was the first time she had missed the sunshine. She shook the thought away, shifting her glance towards the house, and slightly smiled.

"What doe sunshine smell like?"

He parted his lips as if he was going to say something, but he didn't speak, instead his eyes were on Sookie.

"Eric?"

He was still quiet when they stepped on the porch, watching silently as Sookie unlocked the door.  
"I'm hoping Jason left his work boots." The blonde said, walking inside.

Jade looked down at Eric's feet, noticing the mud between his toes, and she frowned. She felt bad that she had let him get this far without shoes. He awkwardly leaned on one foot and another as he left muddy prints on the porch. She knew that he needed to be invited in, but she was fascinated by his perplexed movement. Sookie was mumbling words to herself and making her way upstairs and Jade quickly stopped her. "Are you going to invite him in?"

Sookie tightened her ponytail and tossed her head towards him. "It's okay, it's his—" She paused, grinning hugely. "As it's his first time in my house, obviously he needs an invitation. Eric, won't you please come in?"

Jade took a step forward, keeping her hold on Eric's arm as they came into the house. She was welcomed with the familiar southern warmth and the strong scent of bleach.

"Don't step on the rug!"

The tall vampire took a step backward, pulling Jade back with him. She laughed, letting go of his arm, as they both tiptoed around the rug. The sofa in the living room caught her attention and she suddenly felt tired. She took a seat between the cushions and glided her hand through her hair, tugging at it. It was something she did to keep herself awake.

The vampire took a seat next to her and she noticed that same blank, confused expression. It was the same expression she saw before she hit him with her car, the same eyes that glinted in her headlights, and the same bone she had crunched underneath her car.

"Did it hurt?" It was a question that had been gnawing at the back of her mind, something she didn't want to know, but it had already escaped her lips.

The vampire didn't budge.

"What do you remember last?" She asked another question, quickly regretting it when she saw him cringe.

"Sookie." He answered, looking over at her with intense, pale-blue eyes.

"What?"

"Sookie smells like sunshine."

She didn't answer right away. She wasn't sure why she felt the way she did whenever she noticed the hunger in a vampire's voice. It was almost an urge to kiss the moonlight from his skin, but the thought of Sookie ruined it for her.

"Lame." She said, loosely crossing her arms.

"You smell wonderful."

She let her head fall back onto the cushion and she scoffed. "I am a delight."

He laughed and she joined him, admiring the softness behind his voice.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"I remember the sea."

She raised her head up, sitting straight, and she looked at him, innocence sketched in his eyes. "You do?"

He answered her with a slow nod.

He had remembered something and she had learned something. In her mind, she could see him walking along the shores, his lips wind-burned, and his knuckles bleeding. She could image him as a warrior, the cuts under his eyes were marks from battle, and he was speaking in Swedish in a beautiful rhythm. She saw it in her mind and she believed it. She trusted her imagination more than anything else.

After a moment of silence, the blonde walked in the living room, a bowl of water in her hands. "I couldn't find any boots, but—"

"What are you?" Eric interrupted as he protracted his fangs.

Sookie jumped back, water spilling from the sides. "What I am is tired of being asked that question."

The vampire covered his mouth and retracted his fangs. Jade quickly stood up, noticing his embarrassment, and she placed her hand on his shoulder, protecting him. "It's okay, Eric."

"I'm not helping Eric, until he promises me that he will keep his hands and fangs off of me."

"He wouldn't even touch you with a ten foot pole." Jade spat glaring at her.

She didn't like Sookie; she wasn't very nice.

"You don't know him like I do."

"I don't know him." Jade said. "But, I know that he's been nothing but nice to you."

The blonde rolled her eyes and hugged the bowl close. "He's been nothing but trouble since the day I met him."

"Does everything have to be about you?" Jade asked, her hand in a fist as she prepared to throw herself at her.

She could still feel the soreness in her knuckles from hitting Eric earlier and it brought chills down her spine, when she remembered his bare chest hitting the hood of her car.

Eric pushed Jade back with his arm, interrupting them. "I promise."

"Good." Sookie smiled, placing the bowl down by his feet. "I'll call Pam and in the meanwhile, you clean the mud off his feet."

Jade nodded, annoyed by the blonde. "Okay."

Sookie left the room.

She sighed a relief before kneeling down to the bowl. "I don't like sunshine anymore."

Eric faintly laughed.

She rolled up his jeans and slowly placed his feet into the warm water. She scrunched the rag and brought it under his left foot, slowly rubbing the mud off. The vampire fell back onto the cushion, a soft laugh escaping his lips as his foot went up from the water.

"I-It tickles."

She giggled at him as he brought his foot back into the water and she held his gaze. There was something about Eric Northman that wasn't being said. She knew he was gentle, handsome, and that he was fucking ticklish. What was it that Sookie didn't like? What was it that she wasn't telling her?

"You have cute feet." She said, admiring them. She never knew vampires were ticklish and she never heard a laugh like his. The only time she had heard a genuine laugh from a vampire was when she was thawing TruBlood on her counter. It was one time, but she still cherished the simple memory.

"I think Pam is on her way." Sookie's peppy voice informed them as she walked back into the living room.

"Does she know what happened to him?" Jade asked, giving her attention to Sookie.

She shrugged, crossing her arms. "Probably."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Nothing we can do."

"Can I keep him?" Jade asked, smiling at the thought.

"It should be the other way around." The vampire said, slightly smirking.

She turned her eyes to him, she could feel red on her cheeks, and the familiar feeling of a vampire being aroused made her aware of her own blood rushing through her veins. She had really missed the night life.

The front door opened and a blur of red entered the living room. Jade felt Eric's arms wrap around her in a protecting manner.

"Who the fucks she?" Eric shouted.

"Fuck." The vampire in red stammered, fixing her hair with her hands.

He quickly apologized. "That was rude. I'm sorry."

Jade wanted to smile at him, but the other vampire kept her from budging. She knew those eyes very well. They were the eyes of a progeny.

"What do you know about what happened to you?" She asked, taking a step forward. When Eric said nothing, Jade panicked, and raised her hand up awkwardly. "I-I hit him with my car and—"

"You hit my maker?" The vampire interrupted, glaring at her.

"Yeah, but he's okay, see?" Jade lightly rubbed his chest, showing off her proof that he was okay, except that his memories were wiped clean, and she hoped to god that his progeny wouldn't blame it on her.

"You hit my maker!" The vampire launched towards her with her fangs out. Jade let out a scream, bringing her face into Eric's chest, trying to hide between somehow, but when she didn't feel the vampire ripping her to shreds or sinking her teeth in. She turned around to see the vampire sliding on the floor as her red dress bunched up on her thighs.

"That's your progeny." Jade whispered, keeping her arms around him, fear still stuck at the back of her throat.

"Really?" Sookie asked sarcastically as she shook her head in annoyance.

Jade glared at her, she really didn't like the blonde. Pam got up from the floor and slowly walked towards them, almost falling off her heels.

"Be nice to her." Eric demanded, letting his arms fall loose on Jade.

"Okay." Pam brushed the hair out from her mouth and smiled sweetly. "You're not a witch or anything?"

She shook her head, confused. "No. I'm only Jade."

Pam nodded, still smiling at her, but she shifted her eyes to Sookie. "You need to hide him."

"What? No way." Sookie said, waving her arms in the air. "Not my problem!"

Jade could tell that the blonde had been in this kind of situation more than once by the way she spoke to them. She was comfortable with being disrespectful and showing hatred towards them. She wasn't afraid of them.

"Actually, you're living in his house, so it is your problem."

"It's my house?" Eric asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

Jade lowered her eyebrows and glared at Sookie. "It's his house?"

She wondered what else Sookie was hiding from them.

Sookie crossed her arms again. "Thanks a lot, Pam. I'll just go to Bill."

"Go to Bill and I will rip you to pieces." Pam threatened, zooming towards her.

Jade could feel the tension and she could feel Eric's arms tighten around her. She could see Sookie swallowing hard, almost as if she wanted to cry but couldn't and when she didn't say anything, Pam continued.

"Promise me that you won't go to Bill." Pam wasn't asking, she was demanding. "I'm sure he would use this as an excuse to get the A.V.L to sign off on assassinating Eric. I know he wants to. Eric has to stay here with you, and no one can know."

Sookie put her hands on her hips and forced the blunt to return as she forced the fear away. But her hands slightly trembled and she looked over at Eric as if she was trying to call out to him and when he didn't respond, she tossed her head toward Pam.

"What about Jade?"

The disgust in her voice and the slight bit of jealousy brought Jade's hands back in a fist.

"If Eric wants me to glamour her I will." Pam offered, glancing towards her maker.

"No." Eric said, holding her close.

Jade could feel that twinge of pain in her gut. The only thing that scared her was the glamour vampires could do. She didn't mind fangs or how easy they could rip you open, but the idea of forgetting frightened her.

"B-But I promise I won't tell Bill." She didn't know Bill, but she would promise anything to stay with Eric. She enjoyed being with him.

"Good girl." Pam said then returned her eyes back on the blonde. "And you, Miss Sunshine?"

"You're gonna have to pay me for babysitting." Sookie demanded loudly, the fear and the uncertainty disappeared from her face. "If ya'll are going to keep messing with my life I ought to get something out of it, goddamn it."

* * *

When the first bit of sunshine hit the sky, Jade and Sookie quickly brought Eric down to his room in the basement, which resembled a vault. The bed already looked like he had slept in it and a book laid opened on the pillow. She was admiring the silver wall that gave a classic grandeur and the masses of beauty and cleanliness to the modern room. She could smell the musky, unique scent of Eric Northman.

"This really is my house." Eric said, touching the smoothness of his wall, and smiled at Jade.

She was happy for him but at the same time, it was sad that he couldn't remember his room or much of anything else. "It's a really neat room."

"Not for long." Sookie said, holding onto the ladder.

Jade could hear the disgust and she turned around, glaring. "Sookie, can you please be quiet for a second."

"This is my house."

"No, it's Eric's."

"Not for long." Sookie said, putting her hands on her hips.

Jade ignored her when she noticed the vampire awkwardly sitting on the bed. She stepped over to him and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to be okay down here?"

He nodded, grinning up at her. "Thank you for everything."

"Of course." She answered him, holding his gaze, letting him know that she truly meant it.

Although, it should've been her thanking him. In a strange way, she was grateful that she had hit him with her car, even if she would never forget that awful sound.

"Okay, see you tonight." Sookie said, her voice tense, and unbelieving as she went up the ladder.

"Good night, Eric." Jade said, lightly kissing his head. "I'll see you later."

She pulled away from Eric and started to climb up the ladder, and from the corner of her eye, she could still see him smiling.

When she made it to the top, she closed the door behind her, and Sookie was waiting for her in the middle of the living room.

"Do you want me to drive you back to your car?" Sookie asked, tightening her ponytail.

"I'm not leaving Eric."

She glanced at the sunlight in the window. "He's not going anywhere."

Jade shrugged and fell forward onto the couch. "I'm not either."

"Not that I care or anything."

"Why do you think Pam wants us to hide Eric?" Jade asked, as she lifted her head.

"I don't know." Sookie answered. "I think it's best if it stays that way."

"Shouldn't we try to help Eric?" Jade asked.

"We are helping him."

"I mean, shouldn't we try to get his memories back?"

"Pam said she got it under control."

"What is your problem with Eric?"

Sookie sighed, rubbing her eyes as she started to step away. "I need to shower."

"Bitch." Jade whispered, letting her head fall back onto the cushion.

* * *

She awoke to the sun beaming down on her face and she didn't want to stay where she was. She stood up from the sofa and went over to the vault. She quietly went down the ladder, trying to stay quiet and not wake the sleeping vampire. She tiptoed over to him, finding a small space next to him, and she lied down next to him. Her skin lightly touching his and she turned over to face him, her hands under her head and her legs folded. He was beautiful to begin with, but seeing him peacefully sleep was fascinating to her, she didn't see his confused, gentle state. He was serious by the way his lips were pressed together and how his hands were over his chest, protecting his heart. She had always admired the dead in the day.

She closed her eyes, nestling closer to him, trying to get comfortable against his icy skin.

When she felt him move, she opened her eyes, and he was staring at her. It was an odd expression, intense and unsmiling. She remained still, her hands tugging at the sheet under her, and they stayed like that for a moment.

"Jade?" He whispered.

"Eric?"

"I can't sleep."

"Me too."

"But the daylight is for humans."

"It hasn't been for me."

"Oh."

She grinned at him. "But, I'm a night person anyways."

"Me too."

She let out a laugh and Eric only continued to stare at her.

"You are beautiful." He said it simply, without expression.

She was certain she saw the nature of his glance, she was held by it, and she had never been able to respond to beautiful creatures that told her that she was beautiful. The vampire brushed his finger down her cheek, without speaking. She knew any further words would be useless and that she had realized Eric Northman had meant it. For the first time, this wasn't about sex or drugs—it was about him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait!

I am starting Chapter three and it's almost finished. I'm excited for the characters that will be showing up. Thank you, Readers!

Until, next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Jade had been expecting to see the vampire next to her, but when she turned over and saw that he wasn't, she wasn't surprised. She stretched her arm over the empty space where Eric should've been. She felt no desire to move, because the first thought that came to her mind was the other vampires that had left her in bed alone.

"You ready?"

She quickly turned her head towards the voice and saw Eric leaning against the wall, wearing a subdued smile.

"I need to show you something."

She sat up, noticing the differences of his face. It had shown no fear or confusion as if his memories were restored.

He reached his hand towards her. "Come on, Jade."

She threw the blanket off from her legs and grabbed Eric's hand as he helped pull her up from the bed.

They walked outside, an eerie calm hovered over the town of Bon Temps and the moon casted a yellow glow over the countryside.

"What are you trying to show me?"

He grinned at her but continued to walk away. Jade awkwardly followed behind, looking left and right, searching for anything that Eric would show her. They went through the woods and halfway through the cemetery when he finally stopped. He glanced at her and then to the sky.

"Look up."

She looked up and was astonished by the trees standing tall against the polished sky. She looked back over to Eric and couldn't help but to smile at the excitement in his eyes.

"This is the only thing I'm familiar with." He said, looking back at her.

She softly touched his arm, remaining silent. She understood because the sky was timeless and he was a vampire of age. She didn't know how old he was, but something about him had told her that he must be old. She was used to older vampires because they were numb to the idea that time would go on and they would too. She looked up at the sky, joining Eric with the night.

She kept looking back at him, she saw both serenity and suffering in the calm of his face. Strangely, it had made him look human. He did not look like a vampire that was afraid, but like a man who could bare the feeling of pain.

She didn't want to look away because he too resembled the moon.

"Jade."

She blinked, trying not to look away from the intensity of his eyes. Eric returned the touch by placing his fingers on the side of her face.

"Are you afraid?" He asked, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

She shook her head. "Are you?"

"I am."

She had known it from the moment she saw headlights reflect in his eyes. He was not only afraid, but he was mostly sad. She pressed her hand on his chest and tried not to smile at the vulnerable vampire.

"I will keep you safe, Eric. I promise."

She said it softly, almost jokingly, but she had meant it and he knew that.

He grabbed her hand that was placed on his chest and they continued to stare at each other.

"Jade, I was born the moment I was running down the road, until you took me, I was a void."

"Me too," She replied, glancing at his feet. "I forgot what it was like to be close to the moon."

He grabbed both her hands and lifted them into the air before he brought them around his neck. His hand grabbed the back of her neck and the other wrapped over her waist. She could feel the intensity and the longing between them. She closed her eyes, hoping that the feeling would match the sky: timeless and unforgettable.

When she didn't feel his lips against hers, she opened her eyes, only to see that the vampire had been looking away. His blue eyes were wide and his nose was pointed up towards the sky, sniffing the air. He had been looking into the distant and not at her. It had done something to her chest, it was a stab of rejection and she couldn't handle the way it had made her feel.

"Jade, do you smell that?"

She wanted to answer, but she couldn't ignore the feeling that settled at the gut of her stomach. But as soon as she was about to speak, the vampire had zoomed off, leaving her alone in the cemetery.

"What the—?"

She didn't feel she was in danger but after he had left her, she suddenly felt out of place and the feeling of rejection had suddenly changed to a precarious one. She folded her arms, trying to remember which way to get back to the house was, but as soon as she heard Sookie's voice in the distant, she started to walk towards it. She kept alert of the shadows the moon casted and she listened for other sounds other than Sookie's voice. But even that wasn't enough, because a hand from behind her had cupped her mouth and pulled her back further from the cemetery.

She tried to kick away from the stranger or even scream out for Eric, but the gloved hands had kept her from doing that.

When they reached an isolated area where the moon didn't shine and the trees were starting to smell of rot, that's when she knew that the stranger had been planning this.

"Listen to me," a deep, unfamiliar voice whispered. "If you scream, I swear to god, I-I will kill you right here."

She nodded, hearing the shakiness in his voice. He wasn't confident about this and that had made her feel more secure, because she knew he didn't have the guts to hurt her.

He released his hand from her mouth and he brought both of her arms behind her back, holding them together.

"What do you want?" She asked, turning her head to the side, trying to see who it could be.

"She has sent me to you. She knew you would come."

"Who?"

"She is the one who is going to finish this. She is going to be our savior."

"What are you talking about?"

"Forgive me." He whispered; his breath hot and raspy against her ear.

She arched her brow, confused by the way his hands would loosen and tighten around her arms. Suddenly, she was pushed forward and she fell to her knees. When she went to turn around, she felt something cold press against the back of her head, and she froze. She knew what was going to happen. The stranger had a gun to her head and she was helpless.

She closed her eyes, trying to accept her fate, but she could still feel the man's shaky hands on the gun and she didn't have an idea except maybe try to talk him out of it. She didn't have time to think it over so she went with it anyway.

"D-Do you want to do this?" She asked, keeping her eyes closed. "Or are you just doing what you're told?"

The man chuckled, bringing the gun back. "I volunteered to do this."

She winced at his words and brought both of her hands together, holding herself. She didn't have a chance, the man was determined to do his job, and he wasn't going to listen to her.

"But I have a message for you," he muttered, pushing the gun back to her head. "She wanted me to tell you this before you die."

She stayed silent, ready to listen, and she tried to remember everything good that happened to her. She remembered the fang marks, the vampire's laugh, and of course, running away from her home-town. That's when her life started and she knew that in someway that it would end like this. She knew it would end with her dying from another man's hand—supernatural or not—it has always been her fate.

She waited for the stranger to speak up, but when he didn't, she turned her head to the left, looking out to the distant. She was hoping that Eric would save her, but she saw no sign of him. She sighed, letting her head fall.

"What's the message?" She asked her voice almost in a whisper. She hoped to god that the man had heard her.

But instead of words, the man forcefully hit his gun across her head and she went face first into the dirt. She let out an _oomph _before she forced herself onto her back. She looked at the man, the gun still in hand, and she was expecting to see pleasure from what he did, but instead she could see the guilt and fear that settled deep into his dark eyes. She wanted to say something to him that might encourage him to stop and let her go. But he raised the gun into the air and hit her across the face for the second time.

She caught a whirling glimpse of black sky and the moon, where once, almost ten minute before, she learned that it was as luminescent as vampires. She lay next to nothing, her head resting on a bark from a tree. She couldn't feel her face anymore and she wasn't able to move her body. Blood rushed from her head, the darkness of the sky deepening dangerously, and she made a thrashing, desperate effort to hang on to consciousness. If she passed out now, the stranger would kill her. But it didn't matter if she kept her eyes open, because she was going to be killed here regardless.

She went limp, noticing that the stranger was talking to her, but his voice was muffled and his image was a blur. She dug her nails into the dirt, forcing herself to move, and to stay away from the darkness that wanted to smother her.

She gave up when she felt the cold barrel of the gun on her forehead, and she knew that this was it. She closed her eyes, waiting for the suffering to stop—she hoped to god that the moon was watching—because in some sick way, she was still holding onto the idea, that death was going to be the best thing that would happen for her.

The gun was pulled away from her head and she could here a muffled scream. She opened her eyes and noticed that the stranger wasn't standing above her anymore. She wanted to turn her head, but she didn't have the strength to. She gave the moon one last glance before closing her eyes, only this time she didn't want to open them again.

* * *

Alcide Herveaux was on his way out the door when he somehow managed to drop his keys into his cup of coffee on the way out the door. There was a muted ting as they hit the bottom, and as he paused in mid-stride, staring in disbelief at the steaming ceramic mug.

"Fuck."

He checked his watch as he turned back toward the kitchen, cup in hand. Sookie had called and was in desperate need of help, he could hear it in her voice. He was in a hurry, because somehow Eric was running out in the sun, and nowhere to be found.

Muttering darkly he hurried to the sink, feeling tense and angry with himself for his decision to bring coffee along. But lately it has been the only thing that could keep him awake and alerted. He dumped the mug into the sink and scooped the warm, wet keys wiping them against his jeans as he hurried back to the front door.

He stepped outside into the early evening, breathing deeply. The scent of freshly cut grass was heavy in the sun-warmed air. Somewhere down the street, a dog barked happily amidst the shouts of children.

He hurried to his vehicle that was parked in his driveway as he slid into his seat; he immediately started the car and pulled out from the driveway. He drove through the wide suburban streets of his neighborhood, window down, pushing the speed limit but careful to watch for kids and pets.

When he made it out from the neighborhood, he followed down the long street that would soon lead him to the countryside, and to Sookie's house. He remembered Bon Temps only being a small distance away and he had appreciated it.

After awhile of driving, he finally made it to the countryside, and he turned his music up in celebration, he was almost to Sookie's. He gripped the steering wheel when he saw something on the side of the road, he squinted his eyes trying to make it out, and he told himself that it was a deer, but when he saw long, brunette hair, and a puddle of blood. He realized that it was coming from a young girl and that's when he pushed the brake and stopped in the middle of the road.

He quickly got out of his vehicle and ran to the other side and by the speed he was going, he almost lost balance, and he practically slid to her as he fell to his knees. He brought her into his arms and he put his ear to her mouth, hoping to hear her breathing. But he suddenly felt her hand lightly tugging on his shirt and he looked at her with concern, feeling relief that the girl was alive.

"Are you okay?" He softly asked, sliding her hair out of her eyes, and he noticed blood staining her face.

She didn't move. She didn't seem to hear him.

"What happened?"

No response.

He shook her softly and she blinked twice, tugging onto his shirt with more strength.

She muttered an inaudible response.

"What?" Alcide asked.

"I'm dying," She replied, her voice weak.

He scooped her up into his arms and knew what he had to do. The girl was telling the truth, he knew she didn't have much time, and the emergency room was further away then he would like it to be, and the plan that he never wanted to turn to came into mind. He would make Eric save her. He was done having innocent people die around him. He was going to make sure she would stay alive.

He opened the passenger door and placed her onto the seat. She let her head fall back and that's when he noticed a large, opened wound on the side of her head. He wanted to know why someone would want to hurt a young girl. It never made sense to him. He shut the door, he would get answers later, but for now, he was going to save her life.

He ran to the other side and hopped into his seat. He pushed the gas, knowing that Sookie's house would be coming into view.

"Where are you taking me?"

He gripped her shoulder in what he thought was a comforting manner.

"I know someone who can help you." He said softly.

"I can't remember…can't remember…" Kitty choked out.

"Do you have a name?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

She didn't respond, instead she let eyes close, and she went limp, her head falling onto his lap.

That's when he let his boot ride a little heavier on the gas when he noticed the girl was back into unconsciousness and the blood staining his jeans.

He stopped the car mid-way into Sookie's yard and he quickly got out, bringing the girl into his arms. He ran to the door and without knocking, he pushed his way in, and hollered for Sookie.

Sookie walked out of the kitchen, shocked to see Alcide holding a wounded girl in his arms. She quickly told him to place her onto the couch and he did what he was told.

"Oh, shit!" Sookie shouted, cupping her mouth with her hand. "This is _Jade_."

Alcide's eyes widened and he ran his hand through his hair, surprised that Sookie knew her, but there was no time to ask how.

"Where is Eric!?" Alcide asked as he shouted out, hoping the vampire would hear him.

"Alcide calm down!"

He looked at her intently before pointing to the girl. "We need Eric to save her."

"I still can't find him, Alcide."

"How can he be running around in daylight?" He asked.

"It's a long story, but I can explain on the way." She turned around, walking to the front door. "Come on, let's find him, and heal Jade as soon as possible."

As they both walked out the front door, Alcide was worried to leave Jade in there for too long, he had to be fast and catch a scent of Eric before it would be too late. He took his shirt off, and didn't care if Sookie was watching as he slid off his jeans. He shifted into a werewolf and he ran to the woods, almost immediately catching the scent of the ancient vampire.

Sookie ran after him, trying to catch up, and as Alcide slowed down, losing the scent, he listened to the story that she was telling him. He didn't quite understand, because all that he could make sense of it was that faerie blood could make Eric "drunk as a skunk."

_Whatever that means…?_

Finally, in the distant, he could smell the vampire again. He took off again, leaving Sookie behind. He quickly shifted back to his human form and looked off pass the swamp, hoping that Eric would be spotted.

"Eric!" He shouted for the vampire.

Suddenly, the vampire popped out from the water, and brought his arms up into the air.

Sookie came running behind him and stopped when she saw Eric.

"Sookie, come! Come play with me!" The vampire shouted, splashing water around him.

"Eric, I need you back into the house." Sookie said in a serious tone as she folded her arms. "It's an emergency."

Alcide nodded. "We need you to help a girl."

Eric frowned. "Where is Jade? She wouldn't want me to leave the sun to the water."

"Jade's dying, Eric." Sookie said, being direct with him. "She's lost a lot of blood and—"

In a blink of an eye, the vampire was gone from the water, and out from the sun.

Alcide looked at the empty swamp, realizing there was something missing here, and it was Eric—except it wasn't—because this Eric was here and he was different than the one he once knew, because this time the vampire actually looked happy for once.

* * *

Hello Readers!

I'm sorry for posting this late, but here it is, and I plan on posting weekly.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

Jade opened her eyes to a room that was painted white, and the bed she was lying on was covered in red roses. She turned her head, when she felt cold fingers running across her cheek, and she looked to the left only to see Eric lying naked beside her.

"E-Eric?"

He looked at her with a smile that had the luminous sincerity of innocence and lust "You know," he purred, "I wouldn't mind saving your life again and again." He added, "But I should get something in return, don't you think?"

She turned her body towards him realizing she was naked next to him as well. She was exposed to the vampire for the first time and she bit her lower lip, unable to speak, because looking into his blue eyes said it all. They held desire, admiration, and lust. It was intimidating.

"I-I don't know what to say."

He traced his finger across her bottom lip and went forward softly kissing them. When he pulled back, he smiled, and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to say anything, love." He responded, his voice velvety and pure.

She felt herself growing weak, and he grabbed hold of her and pulled herself to him, as he helf her in his arms.

"I want all of you." She whispered, placing her face between the crank of his neck, enjoying his cold touch.

He crawled onto her and kissed her lips then trailed down to her neck. "Why didn't you say so?"

* * *

"Wake up, Jade."

Jade awoke, feeling groggy and weak. She looked around, noticing that she was in someone's bedroom, and she tried to figure out whose it could be. She sat up, suddenly feeling an intense ache in her head. She held her head in her hands and wondered how long she's been asleep for. She tried to remember the blurry images and the muffled sounds, but she couldn't make it out. She could remember the man that held the gun to her head, but what happened after—?

"Thank god, you're okay," a man's voice said. "How do you feel?"

She whipped her head to the left and noticed a man sitting at the edge of the bed and she quickly stood up, her eyes widening in surprise.

"W-What do you want from me?" She asked, holding herself, afraid of who he could be.

"I'm Alcide, I found you on the side of the road." He looked down with sad eyes and then back at her. "You almost died."

She hesitated and couldn't think how to respond to him and she glanced at the "handsome stranger" known as Alcide. She wanted to remember everything that happened before she woke up to the white ceiling and the sun peeking through the tanned curtains. She looked at him and shrugged, noticing blood staining her hands, and she stepped back into the dresser in panic.

"Is this my blood?" She asked, afraid.

Alcide stood up and nodded at her. "You're okay, you were healed by Eric."

"What happened to me?" She asked, her ears perking up at the sound of the vampire's name.

He stepped forward and placed his hand onto her shoulder. "We're not sure, but someone must've taken a blow to your head with some—"

"It was his gun," she said, finishing his sentence. "He hit me with his gun."

Alcide stood still, his eyes showing anger, and she noticed he had a short-temper by the way he had his nails digging into his palm.

"Did you see who it was?"

She wanted to remember the sound of his voice and his face, but she couldn't. It was all a blur. All she remembered was his muddy boots and his strong hands that covered her mouth. She looked at Alcide and shook her head.

"Do you know why he would hurt you?"

"_She has sent me to you. She knew you would come." _

She shrank at the thought of those words and went to lean on the dresser, but instead she lost her balance, and fell back. She was still weak and she wondered if it was because of dehydration or maybe it was because she was still shaking at everything that has happened.

Alcide immediately helped her up and sat her down on the bed.

"Lets not talk about this anymore," he said calmly. "Do you need anything?"

"Eric," she answered, looking into his eyes. "I need to see him."

* * *

She was going down the ladder of Eric's vault and she stopped when her feet touched the ground. She looked over and saw the vampire laying still, his eyes closed. She suddenly felt her heart pounding in her chest when she thought about Eric being naked next to her, like he was in her dream. She had realized that his blood was in her and she could feel it rushing through her.

"Eric, you saved my life."

He didn't move, he listened with no change in his face, only his eyes had looked at her as if he was hearing every word, even the words she had not said. He answered with the same look, as if the look were holding some circuit not yet to be broken, a voice with no sign of emotion except in the spacing of the words:

"I failed at protecting you. I had promised you—a human—that I would never hurt you. It would've been my fault if you died out there—alone—bleeding out with the dirt and the pavement of the road. I don't think I would ever forgive myself. I almost lost you and the only thing that's running through my mind is: _you_. Jade, I don't want you to leave this life. You haven't lived long enough to learn that life is sacred and filled with light."

Then turning his head a little, his voice clear, but his eyes breaking the circuit, he continued, "before I saved you, you begged me not to."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you want me to save you?"

Then, as a memory, she felt herself reliving the moment when she stood at the window of her room in New York, looking at a the city, she knew that she was now seeing the answer to that moment. She wanted to die and she had a reason then. It was the night when Charles had left her and it was the night she drank the rest of the V that was hidden away in a shoebox in her closet. She couldn't think clearly and she could see the city forming into a monster, and it was shouting at her. She couldn't make out the words, but it wanted her to die. She wanted to die, because she felt worthless and the thought of death has always been a beautiful one.

"I want you to know this. I started my life with a purpose, telling myself that the world was mine to shape in the image of my highest values and never to give up, no matter how long or hard the struggle." She closed her eyes and inclined her head, shaking her head at the thought of all the mistakes she made during that time. "I've been searching for someplace to forget all the shit that I've done in the past, but it finds you anyways in its own way."

When Eric didn't respond, she raised her head, and she looked at him. His face was as if had been in the moonlight of the moment when she had seen it for the first time: a face without pain or fear or guilt. She thought that it was impossible for her to stand looking at him, at the straight lines of his eyebrows over the light blue eyes, at the curve of the shadow underscoring the shape of his mouth, at his pale skin in his open collar of his shirt and she hoped that soon this feeling would pass. And in the next instant she thought that if her wish were granted—if Eric didn't save her—then the reflection of her own self would've lost all meaning, because she would've betrayed all her goals and dreams.

He furrowed his eyebrows, still not understanding her, and he sat up. "Is that why you're in Bon Temps?"

"I'm here, because of you." She responded, stepping forward. "I want to help you regain your memory and I want to know more about you."

The vampire stood up and approached her with sad eyes. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her in, wrapping her up in his arms.

"Good luck, trying to know who I am."

"Thanks," she replied. "I need all the luck in the world."

He slightly pulled away from her and she realized that he was looking straight at her and she saw a brief sparkle in his eyes and he was smiling at her appreciatively. He led her to the bed and they both went under the blankets together.

He turned to her, grabbing hold of her hand. "I can't wait to wake to you."

* * *

"I don't know why I am crying," he said, sadness showing through his eyes

She sat up straight and looked at him with concern. She brought her fingers to the blood on his cheeks and pulled her fingers away, noticing his blood staining onto her own blood on her skin. She knew she needed to take a shower soon, because she was beginning to look like a corpse at a crime scene.

"What happened, Eric?"

She noticed the sinking gasp of his breath, realizing that something awful had happened to him.

"I had a bad dream," he answered her and she noticed the puzzled, anxious look on his face. "Am I evil?"

She seized his arm and spoke intently, leaning forward. "You're not evil, Eric. Not even a little bit."

"He said I was evil."

"It was just a dream."

Moments passed before he stood up and began to wander around the room, looking around, as if he was searching for something.

Eric wasn't scared of death, pain, or fear—he was scared of something that he couldn't understand. She could see it in Eric's eyes that he wasn't going to let this one go.

"Eric, please come back to bed." She begged, tugging at the blanket. "Please, tell me about your—"

"I almost let you die!" He shouted, protracting his fangs again. "I'm a monster!"

"N-No, Eric. You're—"

He interrupted her again. "I left you because of faerie blood. I drank it and I forgot about you."

She didn't respond.

"Jade, the blood was spectacular! It tasted like sunshine and home-cooked bread! I was able to run in daylight and feel warm, water on my skin!" He continued to pace the room. "I was running, enjoying my freedom in the sun, and you were left out to die."

She heard more than she was ready to know and to hear it from him, was shocking. He looked at her as if he was waiting for her to scream in answer, but instead, she shrugged. "It's in your nature…" she said dully.

"So, I am evil," he said. "No human being should be around me."

The look of thought was returning to her face and she remained silent.

"Jade, I'm happy that you're alive but now that you have a full understanding of who I am, I can make a choice for the both of us."

Jade felt nothing but the emptiness of wonder, she observed him which she had glimpsed briefly seeing the full beauty of his worth, and she wanted more of him.

"It's not safe to be around me, Jade. I need you to go back to your car and drive to where ever the hell you were going before you ran into me."

It was the look on his face that drove her up the rising steps of her voice:

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" She shouted, gripping at the pillow tightly in anger. "I'm not afraid of you, Eric. Yes, I almost died, but here I am, your blood running through me. If you were like the vampires I knew, then you would have finished me off and drank me whole."

"Jade," he said very quietly. "I can't protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me," she said, getting up from the bed. "I can take care of myself."

She went toward the ladder, when Eric seized her wrist, and forced her to look at him. "I would never hurt anyone as beautiful as you."

She stared at him, not responding.

"In my dream, I was the one who hurt you."

He let go of her wrist and stepped backward, letting himself sit on the side of the bed. He slid his hand through his blond hair and raised his eyes to her.

"You're not safe with me." He warned her, his eyes sending cold, unpleasant chills down her spine.

She opened he mouth wanting to say something, but then changed her mind and closed it. She needed to get out and breathe, she didn't want to stay put and watch the vampire go through anymore pain. She had to find a way for him to regain his memories and she didn't know exactly where to start, but being here and doing nothing, wasn't going to help him.

"I'll be back," she said confidently, gripping onto the ladder, and made her way up into the living room. She looked down the ladder as if she was waiting for Eric to say something, but when he didn't, she went farther away from the vault.

* * *

Jade was in Sookie's car and put the keys into the ignition—the keys she found on the kitchen table—and she pressed the gas, not caring which way she went. She was going to go back to where she found Eric and hopefully find something—anything—to help the vampire.

After awhile of driving, she slowed down when "Merlottes" appeared, and she had this strange feeling to stop there. She pulled into the gravel and parked her car outside, noticing her own vehicle parked to the farther left. She looked at it closely, noticing Eric's blood staining the hood of her car, and she winced at the memory of his body slamming against her headlights.

She shook the thought away and got out, walking towards the door, where she heard oldie's playing inside, when she entered, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the cavernous gloom. A couple sat at the bar, a group was playing pool to her right, and a she saw the back of a man moving behind the bar, hanging beer glasses upside down over the back counter.

Other than that, the place felt empty. Jade was glad. She didn't want people around her, she wanted to be alone and nestled into a booth, and maybe have a drink or two. She spotted an empty corner booth, but she was stopped by a cheery red-head.

"Sit wherever you like," she said, handing her a menu, but stopped midway, her eyes widening in shock. "Miss, are you hurt?"

Jade looked down, realizing that she forgot about the blood on her clothes. She raised her eyes to the red-head and shrugged. "I was, but I'm fine now."

Jade grabbed hold of the menu and thanked her and made her way down, ignoring the face the waitress was making, and she slid into the booth. She didn't bother with the menu, she knew what she wanted, and she pushed it to the side. When the red-head made her way to her, she stopped, and pulled out her paper and pad.

"What can I get you tonight?"

"A shot of whiskey, would be nice." She responded, not looking at the red-head.

She noticed the waitress not writing it on her pad and that's when Jade looked at her, confused.

"You don't want anything to eat?"

Jade shook her head.

"Rough night, huh?" The waitress asked, frowning, her lips pursing in a look of puzzle.

"It's been a rough week."

The waitress nodded, placing the pad into the pocket of her apron. "I'm sorry to hear that," she glanced at the bartender and then continued. "I can tell that you're not from around here. I would be careful, this place carries enough sorrow and pain, and you might end up getting stuck here like the rest of us."

Before Jade could say anything, the waitress walked away, making her way to the bar. She didn't understand what the waitress was trying to tell her, but she believed her. She felt trapped here, like there was no going back until she completed something. She thought that maybe if she helped Eric, then she could forget about this place.

She was starting her fourth drink and she already felt wasted. She enjoyed the warm feeling in her stomach and the light feeling in her head. She took a sip and let her head fall onto the table.

_What the hell am I doing?_ She asked herself, squeezing the glass in her palm. _I'm doing one hell of a job at getting Eric's memories back. _

"Jade."

She looked up and her pupils shrank, her face going pale. She drew a sharp breath, preparing to cry out, and then her gaze found the small smirk on his face, as the figure sat across from her. Then she froze, her eyes shifting to him and to the bartender, back, and forth, several times.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, his voice reminding her of that summer when they were together.

She didn't respond because she was reliving the memory, when she used to meet him in the woods, by the riverside, and in an abandoned canoe. Those were the times when started to feel the beauty from a vampire's hands against her skin.

"You're drinking, again." He pointed out as he sighed.

She didn't want to respond. In many months of his absence, she never wondered if he had been alive or not. She didn't miss him. She couldn't have.

"What brings you to Bon Temps?" He asked, leaning in closer, his hand softly touching hers before he removed the alcoholic substance away from her fingers.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She responded, sitting up straight, trying to prove that she wasn't as drunk as she seemed.

"I'm here to save your ass." He said, rolling his eyes. "You need to get the fuck out of Bon Temps, Jade."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, noticing the fear, and the slight concern he still had for her.

He looked out the window and chuckled. "The witch, she's here. The one you got away from years ago. She knows that you're here and she has her people on the hunt for you."

"I don't do Witch Craft anymore," she said. "I shouldn't have any use for them."

"You don't understand, it's different now, and they're much stronger. What they did to that vampire—the one you're with—they made him the way he is."

She couldn't believe her ears. She leaned in forward, wanting to know more. "Marnie did that to him?"

He shook his head. "She has help, she has something more powerful on her side, and she has plans for all the vampires in Bon Temps, maybe even the world."

"Why do they want me dead?"

"Because you can stop this, Jade, your power is stronger than theirs." He answered her, before squeezing her hand. "Thanks to your ancestors, you can save us all, and you can even save the vampire you're with now."

She pulled away. "What do I need to do?"

"I want you to run, save yourself." He answered her, but then smirked. "But knowing your stubborn ass, I know you're going to stay." He let out a soft laugh and continued, "You need to persuade the others that are with her and you need to do whatever the hell you witches do and stop Marnie."

"I-I still don't understand what you want me to do."

"You'll know in due-time. I wish I could stay with you, but I have other plans on my list." He answered her with sad eyes and he pushed the drink back to her.

"You're the one who saved me from the man with a gun?" She asked, taking the drink back into her hands. "Why didn't you give me your blood? Why didn't you heal me?"

"I needed the vampire that you're with to give you his blood, so that he can protect you." He answered her.

"I could've died."

He looked away and then back at her. "Be careful out there, sunshine."

Before she could say what was on her mind, which were questions after questions, her old-lover was gone in a blink of an eye. She sat there alone, smelling the beer on her breath, and realized that the past had finally caught up to her and this was how it had bitten her in the ass. She brought her drink to her mouth and drank to her past.

* * *

A/N: Hello Readers, I hope you enoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this. I'll see you soon with Chapter Five. Have a good day ~


End file.
